


Captain's Orders

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Domme!Phasma, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Phasma is in charge tonight.





	

“Let her,” he whispers, in the dark, to the wide-eyed General.  


“I can’t. I’m her superior officer.”  


“You also can’t fuck her, and you do that, too.”  


Hux’s mouth narrows, his self-loathing burning bright again. Kylo knows he’s done nothing but upset the applecart since they let him in on their little secret, but that’s why they invited him, isn’t it?

***

“This is ridiculous,” the General says, as he squirms and turns his head in the stiff, white uniform.   


“You were the one complaining about being her superior.”  


“Yes, but– okay, I can’t do this. I’ll think of another way,” the ‘Stormtrooper’ says, and runs to the ‘fresher to shed his armour.  


***

Kylo knows the longing look on Hux’s face, and he’s seen it there so many times when he’s watched the Knight submit to the Captain’s orders. He’s seen the open envy and hunger, and he hoped he’d work out how to ask for it for himself.

But he hadn’t, and that’s why Kylo’s had to step in. 

Hux is reading, and Phasma strides into the room. Kylo glances up to meet her eyes, but she’s in her chromium armour for the moment, and they simply share a conspiratorial nod. 

The General can thank him, later.

Hux is no slouch, and his attention snaps between them. “What did you do?”

“Did I give you permission to speak?” the Captain asks.  


Hux’s head whirls around. “I am your–”

Phasma draws herself up taller, and _looms_. Her face is inscrutable beneath the mask, but Kylo knows she’d be just as stern without it. Her shoulders square, her stance immovable.

“Strip.”  


“I will…” The word ‘not’ is an invisible wall.   


Kylo watches with interest as she strides over, and backhands him. _Hard_. 

Hux drops his datapad, his hand going up to his face. He’s murderously angry, and she’s treading on thin ice, here. Thin, but he trusts her footing.

The Captain turns her back on him, and walks over to Kylo. 

Kylo decides he is fine with playing this game, and he lifts his hands to remove his cowl, dropping off the couch and onto one knee. His head is lowered as he starts to peel his own clothing off, piece by piece. 

“Good soldier,” she praises him, standing steadfast again. “Take it all off.”  


Kylo knows Hux is watching, now, and he makes a show of it. He’s got no problems accepting orders from a woman. He’s got no problems accepting orders in _private_ , anyway. In public, he has to be the resolute and terrifying Knight, but here… here he can bare his pale skin and lean muscle, and gaze up at her when he’s finished unlacing his boots. 

In his skin, he feels… exposed. He feels like she can see deeper than the surface, and he loves that sensation. Giving her control is not weakness. It’s _hard_ to obey. Hard, and also elegantly easy.

Kylo ignores Hux, whose breathing he can hear from here, and rises at the gesture of her hand. She cocks her head, and he follows her into the bedroom. Right to the bed, where he stands and waits for orders, only to be pushed back onto it, facing upwards. 

Phasma’s hands move to unfasten her own clips, pulling the sections around her lower torso and groin free. Slight creaks as she climbs up onto the bed - still fully armoured from her ribs upwards, and her knee downwards - to straddle his hips. 

“May I use my hands, Ma’am?” he asks.  


“No.”  


“As you wish.”  


She walks higher, and pushes her still-covered groin at his face, grinding the cotton into his lips and nose. Kylo uses his nose to work the fabric to one side, slipping it between her slightly damp folds so his tongue can steal out. 

He can’t see Hux, but he knows he’s watching with hunger. Knows he’s torn between climbing up behind and trying to push Phasma face-first so he can take her from behind as Kylo licks her, clit, or throwing himself to his knees at the side of the bed and begging for mercy. That knowledge makes this sweeter, and he moans as her gloved hands tangle in his hair. 

He licks harder, over her hole, and then flicks his tongue a few times over her clit before his lips form a seal and he starts to suckle her as hard as he’d suck on Hux’s cock. Really, he can’t say what he likes _most_ , because what he likes _most_ is **everything**. Phasma’s thighs tighten as she rides stickily over his face, and he hears more noises from Hux.

The hand not in his hair reaches back, taking his shaft in her grip, and strokes him full and proud. Slow, slow, and then she walks back to drag her sex across his chest, moving to grind their groins together. Her fingers push him where she wants him, and she barks:

“Hands above your head.”  


He obeys, and then she’s pushing down over him, taking her time to wrap him fully in her embrace. Kylo’s hands ball tight as little Starkillers as he rides out the pleasure, feeling her walls slick around his shaft. It’s wonderful torture, and he sees - beyond her shiny flanks - the sad and lonely eyes of Hux.

“Ma’am…”  


“Only those who obey me get to satisfy me,” she barks, and starts to bounce on his cock in earnest.  


Kylo’s eyes find Hux’s, and they lock together as she uses his body for her own satisfaction. Hard, forceful bounces that make the bed wobble, and Kylo can’t use his hands even though he’s desperate to do so. He watches as Hux undresses himself quickly, tossing his clothes to one side.

Obedience, if somewhat delayed.

By the time he’s naked, Phasma knows. She barks at him to join them on the bed, and grabs his hair. Kylo whimpers as soft, red strands tickle his belly, as Phasma holds Hux’s mouth over her clit, making him lick and suck there, and where her body opens up around Kylo’s shaft. It’s wonderful, and Kylo looks up at that mask.

“ _Please_.”  


Phasma lifts herself off from his cock, and pushes Hux’s mouth over it, forcing him to swallow. It’s ridiculously hot, and Kylo actually yelps as he comes, feeling Hux gurgle and gag on his spurts. He’s boneless when he’s finished, but Phasma isn’t done.

Hux goes onto his back, next, and Phasma slams her groin onto his mouth, riding his lips and tongue just as hard. She glares at the Knight, through her helmet. “Suck his dick. He doesn’t deserve to be inside of me.”

All too gladly, Kylo twirls on the bed and dives for Hux’s lap. He’s very hard already, and he wraps his lips around the shaft and starts to suck as hard as he can. From the slurping above, Hux is struggling to pleasure their Captain, but he can hear her getting closer, as he fondles Hux’s balls. 

With his mouth full, Hux can’t warn Kylo, but the sudden tensing of his thighs announces his impending climax. Kylo slips from his shaft, and kisses the back of Phasma’s thigh. “He’s close.”

“So am I,” she says. “He doesn’t come until I have.”  


“Yes, Ma’am,” Kylo says, and goes back to suckling a little slower.   


Hux’s frustrated sounds vibrate through him, and Kylo rubs behind his balls, urging his arousal on. He can feel him fighting the pleasure, and then there’s a sudden jolt as Phasma’s hand moves. Her finger rubs her clit as Hux’s tongue licks inside, and then she’s coming on his chin. 

With permission at last, he tightens his lips as fiercely as he can, and tugs on Hux’s balls until they empty into his mouth, salty and sweet. He tastes very different to Phasma, but both are welcome on his tongue, and he swallows every last drop down, only lifting up when a hand pulls him by the hair. 

She tosses them together on the bed, and then rises, steadily. Her hands pull away her armour, piece by piece. Tossing them to one side until she’s naked, and then she watches them both.

Kylo reaches for Hux’s hand, and holds it for a moment. Then he lets go, and nods to the far side of Hux. 

Phasma smiles, the sternness melting into a smile. She lies on the far side of Hux, sandwiching him between them, and pushes his face into her bosom. Her fingers stroke his hair softly, and she murmurs low encouragement to their General, as Kylo spoons up behind him.

“Thank you,” he whispers, all the tension gone.  


“You’re welcome,” she reassures him, nuzzling his temple. “Don’t fight us. You know we love you.”  


Hopefully next time it will be easier for him.


End file.
